1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push button-type switch device used for a variety of electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been known a push button-type switch device having a key top supported via a skirt portion which is made of an elastic material (see, for example, JP-A-9-120741). According to the switch device described in JP-A-9-120741, a pair of fixed contacts are arranged on a surface of a circuit board, while a movable contact is arranged on an inner lower surface of the key top, and the key top is operated to elastically deform the skirt portion, so as to provide a unique operability with click feeling when the movable contact comes into contact with the fixed contacts.
In the device described in JP-A-9-120741, however, if the key top has, for example, an oval shape, upon pushing an end of the key top, the key top becomes tilted and the pushing force acts in an oblique direction which tilts relative to the skirt portion. This results in non-uniformity in the deformation of the skirt portion in the circumferential direction, and a favorable click may not be obtained.